A Nocturnal Emission
by T1Weasel
Summary: After a date with Sonic, Amy asks him to let her spend some girl time with Rouge. He agrees, thinking nothing is unusual about her request. Sonic has a dream that night about their conversation, then gets deja vu the next day. MATURE READERS ONLY!
1. A Nocturnal Emission Requester Edit

**NOTE: This is a SonAmy Rouge lemon requested by (name kept anonymous by request). It contains strong adult themes not suitable for anyone under 16 (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature'). I prefer you to be 18 for this lemon. Please read and review.**

A Nocturnal Emission

It's 9 PM on August 15th. Sonic and Amy are walking home from a date at a _very_ nice Italian restaurant. They'd just gotten done celebrating their 4 month anniversary, and Amy's jade green eyes are sparkling. She never imagined Sonic would be her boyfriend. In fact, she never imagined he had any interest in her at all. Once he admitted he did, Amy wasted no time in asking Sonic to be her boyfriend. Sonic accepted, and since then the two hedgehogs spent nearly all their time together.

On their way to Amy's house, a white bat happened to see them. It was Rouge, and she walked over to them. "Hey you two."

Sonic smiles. "Hey Rouge. What are you up to?"

Rouge sighs. "I just got out of G.U.N. headquarters. I'm finally getting a few days off."

Amy nods. "Well if you like, you can come to my house tomorrow. Maybe have a drink or two and relax."

Rouge thinks for a second. "Sounds good. I could use a drink after the week I put in."

Sonic's emerald green eyes turn to Amy. "Could I come over as well Ames?"

Amy turns to him. "At this point, no Sonikku. I'd like to spend a little time with another female for a while."

The blue blur chuckles. "Alright."

Amy nuzzles him. "Don't worry. It's nothing personal my love."

The white bat smiles and flies off. "See you tomorrow Amy."

The pink hedgehog nods and joins hands with Sonic. Once they reach Amy's house, Sonic smiles at Amy. "Now, why won't you let me come to your house tomorrow?"

Amy giggles. "Well, you can, but not until after mine and Rouge's girl time."

Sonic laughs. "Just don't talk about me, alright?"

Amy winks. "No guarantees Sonikku."

Sonic rolls his eyes, smiling. "Alright. Call me when you're done, okay?"

Amy nods. "Okay my love."

Sonic gives Amy a kiss. "Goodnight Amy. I love you."

Amy's heart flutters. She just _loved_ hearing Sonic say he loved her.

She kisses him back and nuzzles him under his chin. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you too."

After Amy goes inside her house, Sonic smiles and runs to his house.

_**-Sonic's house-**_

The cobalt speedster arrives at his house and walks inside. Locking the door, Sonic walks to his room, located on the second floor of the two story house. After changing into some green boxers, Sonic climbs into bed and begins to think about what Amy and Rouge will be talking about. Closing his emerald green eyes, Sonic thinks hard about the two females' conversation. He doesn't realize it, but Sonic eventually falls asleep. His thoughts become a dream, and this is how it goes.

_-Sonic's dream-_

It's 4 PM the next day, and Sonic arrives at Amy's house. He knocks on the door, but gets no answer.

Testing the doorknob, the blue hero finds the door is open, so he walks inside and calls for his sakura hedgehog girlfriend. "Amy?"

Still no answer. Sonic's ears then hear muffled talking coming from Amy's room. He remembered that Amy was spending some girl time with Rouge, but was thinking she'd have been done by now. Sonic gets to Amy's room, but stops when he hears Amy and Rouge talking about sex. Sonic smiles. 'This should be good.'

Rouge smiles. "Have you and Sonic ever had sex before?"

Amy sighs, a blissful expression on her face. "Yesss and it's amazing…"

Rouge chuckles. "That good eh?"

Amy nods. "Yes, but I'm a little curious about girls as well."

Sonic's attention is locked on the two females. 'I like where this is going.'

Rouge nods. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Amy shakes her head, then turns her green eyes to Rouge's aquamarine eyes. "Rouge, will you kiss me?"

The white bat grins and purrs into Amy's ears. "With pleasure."

Sonic watches with only one thought on his mind. 'Oh shit… This _is_ going to be good.' Rouge gets off Amy's bed and teasingly begins taking off her tight black body suit. Amy feels herself heat up and a wetness between her legs. Rouge pulls the top of her suit down, revealing her large breasts. Amy takes off her red tank top, revealing a matching bra.

Sonic was more interested in Amy, but his hardened member had no prejudices at this point. Rouge finishes removing her body suit, showing off a _very_ toned body. A flat stomach, hourglass figure, strong legs, and a well-developed backside made Amy and Sonic drool. Amy takes off her red bra and pink undergarments, showing off the body Sonic loved. In fact, Sonic has to adjust his manhood because it was pushing against his blue jeans.

Rouge gets back on the bed and passionately kisses Amy. The white bat rubs Amy's 36C breasts, making her moan. The pink hedgehog does the same to Rouge's 38DD breasts, getting a deep moan out of her. Sonic was blown away. He knew Amy was a freak in bed, but this went beyond what he thought she'd ever do.

The kiss breaks and Rouge smiles. "Doing good so far. Now, bury your face between my legs."

Amy spreads Rouge's long legs and begins licking and kissing the white bat's shaved womanhood.

Rouge sighs with the pleasure. "You know, you're really good at this Amy."

Rouge changes positions and buries her face in Amy's soaked flower while Amy continues her work. This lesbian 69 position nearly made Sonic faint. Rouge and Amy's moans were driving him _crazy_, and he could only stare as Rouge and Amy continued.

Amy looks back to Rouge. "Hey Rouge, can I try something?"

Rouge smiles. "I never knew you were this bold, Amy."

Amy shrugs. "Usually I wouldn't be, but I got curious."

Rouge is asked to get on her right side, and Amy gets on her left side. The rose-pink hedgehog crawls between the white bat's legs and begins rubbing her womanhood on Rouge's womanhood. Both females toss their heads back and moan loudly.

Rouge's aquamarine eyes turn to Amy. "I'd tell you to shave, but then it wouldn't feel as good."

Amy goes a little faster, making Rouge smile. Amy moans loudly. "Oh Rouge! This feels so good! I should have done this a long time ago!"

Rouge nods. "If you and Sonic ever break up, I'll gladly take you."

Amy slows down a little. "Sonikku… Oh if only he were here right now."

Rouge chuckles. "Since I have better hearing than you, I heard him come in. He's been here the whole time."

Amy gasps. "Oh no!! I hope he won't leave me because of this!"

Rouge shrugs and gets off the bed. "Only one way to find out."

Rouge opens the door, and looks down her nose at the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic freezes. He wants to run, but seeing Rouge and Amy go at each other kept him rooted to the spot.

Amy nearly runs over Rouge as she runs to her lover. "Oh Sonic! Please don't leave me!"

Sonic chuckles. "Why would I leave you? To be honest, you should have just told me you were curious about girls."

Amy smiles. 'He's so understanding.' Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest tenderly. "So you won't leave me?"

Sonic lifts her head. His emerald green eyes sparkle as they look into Amy's tear-filled jade green eyes. "Of course not. In fact, I'd like to take part if you don't mind."

Amy looks at Rouge, who gives her a wink. Amy turns back to Sonic, a lustful smile on her face. "Get in here you!!"

Amy drags Sonic into the room and pushes him down on the bed. Her silky lips press against Sonic's lips as she takes handfuls of his quills.

Rouge frowns at Sonic and Amy. "I know you two are dating, but keep in mind this is between all three of us."

Amy gives Rouge a territorial growl and then continues kissing Sonic until Rouge pulls her off and begins kissing him. Rouge is surprised when Sonic spanks her firm backside. Amy frowns, then Sonic pulls her over and spanks her too. Amy moans, then also starts kissing Sonic. The royal blue hero could hardly believe his luck. Here he was, kissing and getting felt up by his pink girlfriend and the white jewel thief. 'Wait until Tails and Knuckles hear about _this_'

Amy makes the next move. Positioning her dripping flower over Sonic's face, she leans down to Sonic's 8 inch manhood and begins sucking on it. Not to be outdone, Rouge also begins sucking on Sonic's member when Amy offers it to her. Sonic's moans and groans are muffled by Amy's flower, and he occasionally shivers as his member is transferred from mouth to mouth.

Eventually Rouge wraps her huge breasts around Sonic's shaft and begins massaging it. Sonic puts his hands on Amy's hips and buries his face in Amy's flower.

Chills shoot down Amy's spine as she rubs Sonic's abs and moans loudly. "Oh Sonic! Keep going!"

The speedster reaches up and begins pinching Amy's dark pink nipples. Another loud moan comes from the rose-pink hedgehog and she starts gyrating her hips, making Sonic's tongue go deeper into her pulsing womanhood.

Meanwhile, Rouge massages Sonic's appendage faster, also sucking on the tip of his 8 inch shaft. Sonic groans and begins rubbing Amy's clitoris with his left hand as he pinches her nipples with his right hand.

Amy tosses her head back and screams. "YES SONIKKU!! MORE!! MY PUSSY'S SO HOT FOR YOU!! MORE MY LOVE!!!"

Rouge frowns, but picks up her pace again. 'Just you wait Amy. I'll show you how to scream.' Rouge's increase makes Sonic's actions increase, and Amy finally reaches her limit. "SONIC!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

Underneath Amy, Sonic smiles and pushes his tongue as far as it can go. He pinches Amy's large nipples, and then she orgasms.

The sakura hedgehog's warm juices spray from her lower region as she screams Sonic's name. "SONIC!!!!"

The blue blur chuckles and helps Amy off of his face. "You taste pretty good, Ames."

Amy blushes. "Thanks Sonikku."

Rouge stops massaging Sonic's member and smiles. "My turn now?"

Amy gives Sonic a worried look, but he nods. "It's only fair, baby."

Amy frowns, but Sonic pulls her close and whispers to her. "Keep in mind that I don't love her. All my love is yours."

Amy giggles and whispers back. "Same to you sexy."

Amy nods to the white bat, who looks Sonic over. "Now I see why Amy loves you so much. Your abs, your skill in bed, your huge member… She's a lucky woman."

Amy frowns. "I actually love him because he's sweet, gentlemanly, and he's the most caring guy I know. The fact he has abs and is skilled in bed and has a huge manhood is just a bonus for me."

Rouge shrugs. "Be that as it may, it's my turn now."

Sonic chuckles. "Come on down, Rouge."

The white huntress gets a small chill when Sonic's deep voice says her name. Amy moves to Sonic's shaft and wraps it in her breasts.

Once she begins massaging him, Rouge lowers herself onto Sonic's face. "Let's see how good you are, Sonic."

Rouge gets a thumbs-up from Sonic, and he begins tracing his tongue all over the outer areas of Rouge's shaven flower. Rouge gives a soft moan and begins rubbing Sonic's abs. Sonic's hands begin rubbing Rouge's back and spanking her firm rear.

Rouge smiles. "Again. Spank me again Sonic. Both hands this time."

Sonic does so, then reaches up to fondle Rouge's large mounds. His emerald eyes widen as he realizes the size of Rouge's breasts. 'Damn these things are huge… I sometimes wonder if these breasts are real or not, but right now I don't care.'

Meanwhile, Amy picks up the pace of her massage on Sonic's organ and also begins to very gently suck on the tip. Sonic gives a low growl and begins pinching Rouge's tan nipples.

The white bat's aquamarine eyes close as her pleasure rises, and she sensually begins gyrating her hips on Sonic's muzzle. "Wow Sonic. You're better at this than I imagined."

Sonic smiles and gently bites down on Rogue's swollen clitoris. Rouge's breath catches in her throat and chills race throughout her gifted body. Next, the huntress feels Sonic pinch her nipples and flick her clit with his tongue.

Rouge finally moans the cobalt hedgehog's name. "Ohh Sonic… That feels good."

Sonic worries a little about Amy. Surely this must make her wonder where his heart truly lies. However, Amy's speed increases on his massive member, making him give another low growl. Rouge also enjoyed Sonic's low moans. There was something primal about them that made her body heat up a little more. Sonic now began to inhale and exhale out of his mouth. The result was cold air, then hot air sweeping across Rouge's clitoris.

The white bat gasped and moaned loudly. "More Sonic! Give me more!"

Sonic's breathing increases, inching Rouge ever closer to orgasm. Sonic releases Rouge's breasts and puts his hands on her hips, pulling her down so his tongue could get extra penetration. Rouge starts rubbing her tan-colored nipples, moaning as Sonic's tongue explores the inner areas of her shaved flower. He comes across her G Spot and licks it.

Rouge's eyes widen and she gasps at this move. "AH! Sonic! MORE! My pussy's so wet, Sonic. Make it wetter! Make me cum!"

Sonic now starts licking Rouge's G Spot at a furious pace. Each lick makes Rouge scream loudly. "YES! YES! OH YES SONIC! JUST LIKE THAT! HERE IT COMES!!"

Sonic gives a few more licks, then he feels Rouge's opening pulse as her orgasm hits. Rouge screams Sonic's name as she climaxes on his face. "OHHH SONIC…. Wow…"

Amy finally stops massaging Sonic's 8 inch appendage and looks at the blissful expression on Rouge's face. She eventually looks at the pink hedgehog and smiles. "You have _no_ idea how lucky you are Amy."

Amy giggles. "Actually, I do."

Rouge climbs off of the blue hedgehog and kisses him. "Good job Sonic. Much better than I expected."

Amy rejoins Sonic and Rouge on her bed. "I hope you're not done, Sonikku."

Sonic sits up, smiling. "Nowhere close. However, I'll need a condom to keep going."

Amy smiles and gets him one. Putting the condom on his manhood, Sonic has Amy lay on her back.

Spreading her legs, the blue hero positions himself in front of Amy's waiting flower. "Ready honey?"

Amy nods. "For you, always."

Sonic inserts himself, making the sakura hedgehog moan. "Ohh Sonikku."

Once he's fully inside his lover, Sonic begins thrusting. Amy wraps her legs around him, closing her shining jade green eyes. "Oh Sonic… I love you so much."

Rouge leans forward and begins to lightly kiss and rub Sonic's rear. Sonic gives a low growl and begins rubbing Amy's clit.

Amy moans loudly. "Yes! Oh yeah! Faster Sonic! Go faster!"

Sonic smiles and speeds up. Amy's moans get louder, and Sonic turns to the white bat. "Do whatever you want back there."

Rouge smiles and begins licking around Sonic's anus, making sure to occasionally lick the anus itself. Sonic gets a few chills down his spine, and this makes him speed up his thrusting inside Amy.

The pink hedgehog screams with the pleasure. "HARDER SONIC!!!"

Sonic pounds Amy's opening a little harder and begins rubbing and pulling Amy's large dark pink nipples.

Amy's claws dig into Sonic's hands and she looks longingly into his eyes. "SONIKKU!! I-I'M GOING TO CUM!! UH!!!"

Sonic leans down and bites Amy's shoulders. Amy pulls Sonic as close as she can and screams his name as her next orgasm tears through her luscious body. "SOOONNIIIC!!!!!"

Her juices spray from her womanhood and land on Sonic's legs. The satisfied look on her face makes Sonic smile. "You look so cute Amy."

Amy blushes. "So do you Sonic."

The cerulean speedster looks behind him to the white huntress. "Rouge, get on your back."

Rouge's aquamarine eyes sparkle. Sonic being dominant was turning her on even _more_. She lays on her back, and Sonic pulls out of Amy.

He puts Amy in the doggy style position and issues his next command. "Amy Rose, eat Rouge out."

Amy buries her face in Rouge's shaved flower and begins licking and teasing her clitoris. Rouge holds Amy in place, moaning softly. "Ohh Amy… That's incredible."

Sonic chuckles. "Now you see why I enjoy Amy's blowjobs so much."

Rouge nods and closes her eyes as Amy begins biting and sucking on Rouge's clit. The white bat releases Amy's head and starts pinching her tan nipples, shivering with the pleasure. "Oh yes… Faster Amy."

Sonic enters Amy's drenched womanhood and begins a hard thrusting. Amy tosses her head back and screams. "AHH SONIC!!!!!"

Sonic frowns. "Keep eating Rouge out, Amy."

Amy resumes her task, giving loud muffled moans, and this makes Rouge start moaning loudly. "Amy! Amy! Faster! Please! I want it faster!"

Sonic spanks Amy and speeds up, making the rose-pink hedgehog shiver and moan even louder. Rouge finally begins to scream. "AMY! I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"

Amy nods and screams to Sonic. "SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM TOO!!!!"

The speedster smiles at his pink lover and the white bat. "Let it out, girls."

Sonic speeds up his thrusting, then Amy and Rouge orgasm at the same time. Amy shakes and screams her blue stud's pet name as her juices squirt onto Sonic's abs and thighs. "SONIKKU!!!!!!!"

Rouge then screams Amy's name as her climax tears through her body. "AMY!!!"

Sonic gently pulls out of Amy's dripping flower and rubs her lower back. "How are you doing Ames?"

Amy looks back to him, panting. "I'm fine Sonikku. (panting) Are you done back there?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No, and I'll tell you when I am."

Rouge looks at Sonic. "Have you and Amy had anal sex yet?"

Sonic smiles, making Rouge smile a little. 'Amy's so lucky. Look at that smile.' The white huntress snaps back to reality when the cerulean speedster answers her. "We have, and we're about to do that now."

Amy frowns. "I can't reach the lube."

Rouge gets it, and Sonic lubes up the condom. After lubing Amy's tight anus, Sonic gets on his back and then flips her over and gently inserts his 8 inch shaft. The sakura hedgehog shivers and moans loudly, then Sonic begins thrusting. Amy tosses her head back, and Sonic grabs her quills gently to keep his lover in this position. Rouge takes this chance to start rubbing her erect dark pink nipples with one hand and her soaked flower with the other hand.

Amy screams with the pleasure. "OH SONIC!! OH ROUGE!! MORE!!! FASTER SONIC!!"

Sonic speeds up and spanks Amy a few times. Rouge liked Amy screaming for more, so she begins suckling on Amy's nipples and squeezing Amy's sensitive clitoris. Amy starts drooling as the pleasure makes it impossible to do anything else but scream. "UH!! UH!! DEEPER SONIC!!! MORE ROUGE!!!"

**(Note: The following was edited by the requester). **

Rouge chuckles. "I didn't know you were suck a freak, Amy."

Sonic smiles. "Amy's been a good girl, so this is her reward."

While Sonic is continuing thrusting into Amy, Rouge goes and gets a double ended dildo (it resembles the strap on from Furry Bomb #1).

Rouge puts on the strap on with a satisfying moan and walks over to Sonic and Amy.

"W-w-what are you going to do with th-(pant)-that?" said Amy.

Sonic and Rouge look at each other and Sonic knows what's going to happen.

"A little bit of more fun Ames." Rouge gives a seductive chuckle and enters Amy.

Amy screams. "Aaahhh, ROUGE!!! THAT FEELS INCREDIBLE!"

"I feel it to Amy." Rouge says quietly, yet sexually.

"So Amy" says Sonic, "how does it feel to be in the middle?"

"IT FEELS GREAT, Oh fuck, more, more, MORE!!!" a satisfied Amy tells Rouge and Sonic.

Rouge looks back to Sonic. "May I go faster?"

The blue hero shakes his head. "No, but I will, since you seem to like being inside Amy."

Sonic speeds up, making Rouge smile. "Uh. Uh. That feels so good Amy."

Sonic grins, then hears Amy's loud screams. He has Rouge slow down her thrusting into Amy, much to her displeasure. "Dammit Sonic! Make her go faster!!"

Sonic shrugs. "Fine. You may go faster Rouge."

The white bat begins a fast thrusting into the sakura hedgehog. Amy begins squeezing her nipples as she writhes in pleasure on top of Sonic. "Ah! Ah! Rouge! Faster!"

Rouge's pace increases after Sonic gives his permission, and he smiles. "Good girl."

Rouge begins moaning louder as Sonic reaches around to pinch Amy's dark pink nipples. "Oh! Ah! Sonic! This feels wonderful! "

Sonic chuckles. "Hang on, it's only going to get better."

The sakura hedgehog seems slightly confused then Sonic starts to go faster. "Rouge, please! Please go faster! I want it harder, faster, and deeper! PLEASE!!"

Rouge nods and does so, making Amy scream. "YES ROUGE!! YES SONIC!! UH!!!"

The pink hedgehog screams when Rouge squeezes her nipples, and the double-penetration from the dildo and Sonic, she finally gets to her limit. "AHH!!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"

Rouge nods. "ME-ME TOO!!! UH!! MAKE ME CUM AMY!!!"

This time around, Rouge orgasms first, screaming Amy's names. "AMY!!! AHH!!!! UH!! UH! Oh wow."

Immediately after that, Amy orgasms. Her body shakes as she screams Sonic's name. "SONNIKKUUU!!!!"

Sonic pulls out of Amy's very attractive rear. Sonic has a little rest from the action. Meanwhile, Amy works the strap-on off of Rouge and puts it on herself. The sakura hedgehog looks at Rouge and gives her a "idea" look.

"Hey Sonic."

"What?"

"Since you work great with your tongue, let's put it to the test!"

"What do you mean?" asks Sonic.

"Well, suck on this!" As Amy points down to the strap on.

"No!" says Sonic.

"Oh come on Sonic, do it for me, please? Me and Rouge will make it up to you." says a puppy eyed Amy.

Sonic sighs. 'Dammit Ames, why do you have to be so cute!'

"Alright," says Sonic quietly. Amy gives a cheerful chuckle.

Sonic is now looking at the strap on. 'Well, at least it's fake.'

Sonic sticks out his tongue a gives a lick to the strap on and it as a taste of Amy's juice.

Sonic decides to lick and shallow the fake orphus to get the full front of Amy's juices.

Rouge is slightly shocked a getting more hot by the moment. 'I think Shadow would not do this.'

She notices to see that Sonic's rear is in the open. "Hey Amy." Rouge says quietly. She starts to whispered something into Amy's ear. Sonic is starting to enjoy giving oral to the strap on and is also wondering what Rouge is telling Amy.

"That seems like a good idea." Amy says once Rouge is done telling Amy what to do.

"Sonic."

"Mhm?"

"You can stop sucking now."

"Okay," Sonic says quietly. "I'm going to give you a reward for being such a good boyfriend and lover." Amy told Sonic.

Amy crawls to the back side of Sonic and starts to lick Sonic anus.

"Ohh, yeah. That feels awesome." shivers Sonic too Amy. "It's going to get..." Amy gets on her knees "Better!" Amy enters Sonic with the strap on. Once Amy starts thrusting into Sonic, Rouge gets on her knees and begs Sonic to enter her. Sonic plunges his manhood into Rouge shaved womanhood.

Rouge gasps and looks behind her. "Please Sonic. Fuck me harder. Please, I want it harder."

Sonic winces and shudders. "Be gentle back there Amy. That's not quite what that area's for."

Amy kisses him. "Don't worry Sonikku. I'll be gentle."

Sonic nods. "Thanks."

Amy grins. "Now it's my turn to be dominant for a while. Sonic, you are to call me 'Mistress.' Rouge, you are to call Sonic 'Master'. Got it?"

The royal blue hero and white huntress nod, then Amy smiles. "Good. Sonic, you can resume thrusting now."

Sonic begins his thrusting again, also pinching Rouge's tan-colored nipples. He also stands her up on her knees when Amy tells him to. This makes all three participants in the same position.

Rouge feels Sonic's 8 inch shaft fill her completely, and she gasps. "AH!! Master, please!! Go faster!!"

Sonic speeds up, smiling as Rouge's moans get louder. Amy also speeds up, reaching around Sonic's muscular frame to squeeze and rub his nipples.

Sonic surprisingly found he was liking Amy's actions, and he shivered. "Mistress, please go faster."

Amy speeds up again and begins nibbling on Sonic's shoulders and neck. Giving a low growl, the blue blur begins doing the same to Rouge's neck and shoulders.

The white huntress moans loudly, then screams when Sonic's left hand begins squeezing her nipples and his right and begins rubbing her swollen clit. "UH!! MASTER!! THAT FEELS _SO_ GOOD!! MORE!!!"

Sonic chuckles and his deep voice makes Rouge shiver. "Beg for it."

Rouge grabs Sonic's hand as she begs for him to give her more of him. "AHH!!! MASTER, PLEASE!! PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME FASTER!!!"

Sonic smiles. "Good girl."

He spanks her, then pounds her shaved flower as fast as he can. Amy also speeds up, and it's not very long before Rouge orgasms again. Her claws dig into Sonic's arm as she screams his name. _"SONIC!!!!" _

**(Okay, requester edit over.)**

As she recovers, Sonic pulls out of Rouge's soaked womanhood and has Amy stop thrusting into his rear.

After she gently pulls out, Sonic turns to his rose-pink girlfriend, smiling. "Alright, off with the strap-on Ames."

Amy takes off the strap-on, and waits for her cobalt stud's next demand. Sonic gets on his back and pulls the white bat to him. "Alright Rouge, cowgirl position."

Rouge immediately gets in the cowgirl position, moaning as Sonic's massive member penetrates her once again.

She begins riding Sonic, but he frowns and spanks her. "I didn't say start yet."

Rouge stops, a pouting look on her face. Sonic motions Amy over and has her sit on his face again. He signals Amy to tell Rouge to start riding him again.

Amy's sparkling jade green eyes look into Rouge's shining aquamarine eyes. "Sonic says you can start now."

Rouge immediately begins riding Sonic's thick shaft, moaning softly. "Ohh yeah… So deep… May I go faster?"

Sonic gives a thumbs-up, then buries his tongue inside Amy's dripping core. His hands also come up and start rubbing Amy's large nipples.

Amy tosses her head back and starts gyrating her hips, moaning loudly. "Oh Sonic! Uh! That feels so good my love!"

Sonic gently bites down on Amy's throbbing clitoris and flicks it with his tongue. Amy gasps and digs her claws into Sonic's arms. "AHH!! SONIKKU!!! OH THAT FEELS GOOD!! MORE!!"

Meanwhile, Rouge begins to rub Sonic's nipples as she humps his member. "Uh! Oh yeah! Sonic, may I go faster?"

Sonic gives a thumbs-down this time, and begins thrusting upward when Rouge lowers herself. The white bat's pouting frown turns into a look of ecstasy as the royal blue hedgehog makes himself penetrate just a little deeper into her shaved opening.

Her moans get a little louder as she speeds up. " OH. YES. MORE, MASTER. GIVE ME MORE."

Sonic's pace increases and he also begins inhaling and exhaling inside Amy's pulsing womanhood. The sakura hedgehog's eyes widen as the cold air, then hot air is felt on her sensitive clitoris.

Her claws dig deeper into Sonic's arms and she screams as her next orgasm gets closer. "UH!! UH!! OH SONIKKU!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!"

Rouge nods, her next orgasm also getting closer. "I know he's your boyfriend Amy, but I love him right now too!! AAHHH!!!"

Sonic smiles. 'Talk about getting lucky.' Amy and Rouge orgasm at the same time. Amy's juices spray from her pulsing womanhood and Rouge tenses up as both females scream Sonic's name as loud as they can. _**"SONIC!!!!!!"**_

Amy and Rouge slowly climb off of Sonic and flop on the bed. The pink hedgehog turns to her blue boyfriend. "Sonikku? (panting) I need (panting) a few (panting) minutes."

Rouge nods. "Me too (panting) Sonic."

Sonic nods. "Fine, but can we please stop with the whole 'Master/Mistress' stuff?"

Amy and Rouge nod, then Sonic has Amy lay on her left side. Sonic lifts Amy's right leg and puts it on his right shoulder. Scooting as close as he can, Sonic's meaty 8 inch manhood penetrates Amy again.

This new position makes Amy moan loudly. "Ohh Sonic… I love feeling you enter me."

Sonic chuckles. "Good. I love entering you as well."

Sonic has Rouge lay on her left side as well, then begins thrusting while Amy's soft tongue once again teases Rouge's shaven flower.

Since Amy's behind Rouge, her tongue is coming from the back of Rouge's woman parts, and this makes Rouge shiver. "Oh wow… No one's ever eaten me out from behind like this Amy… Give me more."

Amy leans her head forward and begins nibbling on Rouge's clit. Rouge takes some of Amy's soft pink quills and holds her in place, her moans getting a bit louder. "Yes Amy! Just like that! Uh!"

Sonic spanks Amy and speeds up his thrusting, also beginning to rub and pinch Amy's dark pink nipples. The rose-pink hedgehog gives a loud muffled moan, and she signals Sonic to speed up again. He does, and Amy buries her tongue as far as she can, also giving Rouge's well-shaped rear several hard spanks. Rouge begins to gyrate her shapely hips as she starts pinching her tan-colored nipples.

The white bat moans loudly when Amy also starts rubbing her clitoris. "OH AMY! KEEP GOING!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

Sonic speeds up his thrusting and also starts rubbing her clitoris as well. This makes Amy scream to her cobalt lover. "OH!! S-SONIC!! UH!! I-I'M GOING TO-TO CUM TOO!! UHH!!!"

Sonic smiles. "Let it out you two."

Rouge reaches orgasm first. She screams Amy's name as her orgasm crashes over her well-developed body. _**"AMY!!!!" **_

Just after she climaxes, Amy orgasms. Her body shakes and her juices spray onto Sonic's abs and legs as she screams his pet name. _**"SONIKKU!!!!!! UH!! UH! **__Oh wow! _Oh Sonic…"

Sonic pulls out of Amy and takes the condom off. "That was great girls, but now I have to cum."

Amy and Rouge look at each other, then ask the question at the same time. "Sonic? Could you unload on our faces please?"

Sonic smiles and positions himself. "Get ready. Here it comes."

Amy and Rouge moan along with Sonic as he sprays his seed onto their faces. Amy gets the first few jets of the speedster's load, then Rouge gets the next few jets. 10 seconds later Sonic finishes unloading onto Amy and Rouge. The thick liquid drips slowly down their naked bodies, finally coming to rest on their breasts. Sonic flops onto the bed, and the last thing he sees before passing out is Amy and Rouge cleaning each other up.

_-End dream sequence-_

_**-10 AM the next day-**_

The royal blue hero slowly opens his emerald green eyes. His six abs flex as he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

He looks at the clock, sitting on his bedside table. "Damn, 10 AM. That was some dream I had."

He climbs out of bed and goes on a run.

_**-2:30 PM-**_

Sonic returns from his extended run, sweating from his efforts. He takes a shower, and then relaxes on the couch for awhile. About 3:30 PM, Sonic gets a little worried. 'I hope Amy's okay.' He calls her, but gets only the answering machine. Frowning, the blue blur locks his door and walks to Amy's house.

_**-Amy's house, 4 PM-**_

Sonic arrives at his girlfriend's house and adjusts his blue muscle shirt. He knocks on the door, but gets no answer.

Testing the doorknob, Sonic finds the door is open, so he walks inside and calls for his lover.

"Amy?"

Still no answer. Sonic's ears then hear muffled talking coming from Amy's room. He remembered that Amy was spending some girl time with Rouge, but was thinking she'd be done by now. Sonic gets to Amy's room, but stops when he hears Amy is talking to Rouge about sex. He smiles. 'This should be good.'

After a short discussion about Amy being curious about girls, Sonic's emerald eyes widen when Rouge and Amy start stripping and passionately kissing.

After 10 minutes of increasingly passionate lesbian action, Sonic smiles when Amy's voice is heard. "Sonikku… Oh if only he were here right now."

Rouge tells Amy that Sonic had been there the whole time. The pink hedgehog gets very scared that Sonic might leave her, then the white bat opened the door. The cerulean speedster freezes, unable to run.

Amy's naked body crashes into him, holding him tightly. "Oh Sonic! Please don't leave me!"

Sonic chuckles. "Why would I leave you? To be honest, you should have just told me you were curious about girls."

Amy nuzzles his chest. "So you won't leave me?"

Sonic lifts her head. His emerald green eyes sparkle as they look into Amy's tear-filled green eyes. "Of course not. In fact, I'd like to take part if you don't mind."

Amy turns and looks at Rouge. She gives Amy a wink, and then Amy turns back to Sonic, a lustful smile on her face. "Get in here you!!"

Amy drags Sonic into the room, where he experiences the best case of déjà vu anyone could dream of.

**Final note: This is version 2 of this particular lemon. The requester asked to edit it, and then asked me to put it here on the site. This is THEIR version. I'm thinking about making the unedited version chapter two, so if you'd like that to happen, let me know by PM please. Thanks for reading. **


	2. A Nocturnal Emission Unedited

**NOTE: This is a SonAmyRouge one-shot requested by an anonymous person. They've asked me to keep them anonymous, so I have. Anyway, it contains strong adult themes not suitable for anyone under 16 (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature'). I prefer you to be 18 for this lemon. Also, this was added as chapter 2 by request from Pyroboy5000. Please read and review.**

A Nocturnal Emission

It's 9 PM on August 15th. Sonic and Amy are walking home from a date at a _very_ nice Italian restaurant. They'd just gotten done celebrating their 4 month anniversary, and Amy's jade green eyes are sparkling. She never imagined Sonic would be her boyfriend. In fact, she never imagined he had any interest in her at all. Once he admitted he did, Amy wasted no time in asking Sonic to be her boyfriend. Sonic accepted, and since then the two hedgehogs spent nearly all their time together.

On their way to Amy's house, a white bat happened to see them. It was Rouge, and she walked over to them. "Hey you two."

Sonic smiles. "Hey Rouge. What are you up to?"

Rouge sighs. "I just got out of G.U.N. headquarters. I'm finally getting a few days off."

Amy nods. "Well if you like, you can come to my house tomorrow. Maybe have a drink or two and relax."

Rouge thinks for a second. "Sounds good. I could use a drink after the week I put in."

Sonic's emerald green eyes turn to Amy. "Could I come over as well Ames?"

Amy turns to him. "At this point, no Sonikku. I'd like to spend a little time with another female for a while."

The blue blur chuckles. "Alright."

Amy nuzzles him. "Don't worry. It's nothing personal my love."

The white bat smiles and flies off. "See you tomorrow Amy."

The pink hedgehog nods and joins hands with Sonic. Once they reach Amy's house, Sonic smiles at Amy. "Now, why won't you let me come to your house tomorrow?"

Amy giggles. "Well, you can, but not until after mine and Rouge's girl time."

Sonic laughs. "Just don't talk about me, alright?"

Amy winks. "No guarantees Sonikku."

Sonic rolls his eyes, smiling. "Alright. Call me when you're done, okay?"

Amy nods. "Okay my love."

Sonic gives Amy a kiss. "Goodnight Amy. I love you."

Amy's heart flutters. She just _loved_ hearing Sonic say he loved her.

She kisses him back and nuzzles him under his chin. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you too."

After Amy goes inside her house, Sonic smiles and runs to his house.

_**-Sonic's house-**_

The cobalt speedster arrives at his house and walks inside. Locking the door, Sonic walks to his room, located on the second floor of the two story house. After changing into some green boxers, Sonic climbs into bed and begins to think about what Amy and Rouge will be talking about. Closing his emerald green eyes, Sonic thinks hard about the two females' conversation. He doesn't realize it, but Sonic eventually falls asleep. His thoughts become a dream, and this is how it goes.

_-Sonic's dream-_

It's 4 PM the next day, and Sonic arrives at Amy's house. He knocks on the door, but gets no answer.

Testing the doorknob, the blue hero finds the door is open, so he walks inside and calls for his sakura hedgehog girlfriend. "Amy?"

Still no answer. Sonic's ears then hear muffled talking coming from Amy's room. He remembered that Amy was spending some girl time with Rouge, but was thinking she'd have been done by now. Sonic gets to Amy's room, but stops when he hears Amy and Rouge talking about sex. Sonic smiles. 'This should be good.'

Rouge smiles. "Have you and Sonic ever had sex before?"

Amy sighs, a blissful expression on her face. "Yesss and it's amazing…"

Rouge chuckles. "That good eh?"

Amy nods. "Yes, but I'm a little curious about girls as well."

Sonic's attention is locked on the two females. 'I like where this is going.'

Rouge nods. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Amy shakes her head, then turns her green eyes to Rouge's aquamarine eyes. "Rouge, will you kiss me?"

The white bat grins and purrs into Amy's ears. "With pleasure."

Sonic watches with only one thought on his mind. 'Oh shit… This _is_ going to be good.' Rouge gets off Amy's bed and teasingly begins taking off her tight black body suit. Amy feels herself heat up and a wetness between her legs. Rouge pulls the top of her suit down, revealing her large breasts. Amy takes off her red tank top, revealing a matching bra.

Sonic was more interested in Amy, but his hardened member had no prejudices at this point. Rouge finishes removing her body suit, showing off a _very_ toned body. A flat stomach, hourglass figure, strong legs, and a well-developed backside made Amy and Sonic drool. Amy takes off her red bra and pink undergarments, showing off the body Sonic loved. In fact, Sonic has to adjust his manhood because it was pushing against his blue jeans.

Rouge gets back on the bed and passionately kisses Amy. The white bat rubs Amy's 36C breasts, making her moan. The pink hedgehog does the same to Rouge's 38DD breasts, getting a deep moan out of her. Sonic was blown away. He knew Amy was a freak in bed, but this went beyond what he thought she'd ever do.

The kiss breaks and Rouge smiles. "Doing good so far. Now, bury your face between my legs."

Amy spreads Rouge's long legs and begins licking and kissing the white bat's shaved womanhood.

Rouge sighs with the pleasure. "You know, you're really good at this Amy."

Rouge changes positions and buries her face in Amy's soaked flower while Amy continues her work. This lesbian 69 position nearly made Sonic faint. Rouge and Amy's moans were driving him _crazy_, and he could only stare as Rouge and Amy continued.

Amy looks back to Rouge. "Hey Rouge, can I try something?"

Rouge smiles. "I never knew you were this bold, Amy."

Amy shrugs. "Usually I wouldn't be, but I got curious."

Rouge is asked to get on her right side, and Amy gets on her left side. The rose-pink hedgehog crawls between the white bat's legs and begins rubbing her womanhood on Rouge's womanhood. Both females toss their heads back and moan loudly.

Rouge's aquamarine eyes turn to Amy. "I'd tell you to shave, but then it wouldn't feel as good."

Amy goes a little faster, making Rouge smile. Amy moans loudly. "Oh Rouge! This feels so good! I should have done this a long time ago!"

Rouge nods. "If you and Sonic ever break up, I'll gladly take you."

Amy slows down a little. "Sonikku… Oh if only he were here right now."

Rouge chuckles. "Since I have better hearing than you, I heard him come in. He's been here the whole time."

Amy gasps. "Oh no!! I hope he won't leave me because of this!"

Rouge shrugs and gets off the bed. "Only one way to find out."

Rouge opens the door, and looks down her nose at the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic freezes. He wants to run, but seeing Rouge and Amy go at each other kept him rooted to the spot.

Amy nearly runs over Rouge as she runs to her lover. "Oh Sonic! Please don't leave me!"

Sonic chuckles. "Why would I leave you? To be honest, you should have just told me you were curious about girls."

Amy smiles. 'He's so understanding.' Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest tenderly. "So you won't leave me?"

Sonic lifts her head. His emerald green eyes sparkle as they look into Amy's tear-filled jade green eyes. "Of course not. In fact, I'd like to take part if you don't mind."

Amy looks at Rouge, who gives her a wink. Amy turns back to Sonic, a lustful smile on her face. "Get in here you!!"

Amy drags Sonic into the room and pushes him down on the bed. Her silky lips press against Sonic's lips as she takes handfuls of his quills.

Rouge frowns at Sonic and Amy. "I know you two are dating, but keep in mind this is between all three of us."

Amy gives Rouge a territorial growl and then continues kissing Sonic until Rouge pulls her off and begins kissing him. Rouge is surprised when Sonic spanks her firm backside. Amy frowns, then Sonic pulls her over and spanks her too. Amy moans, then also starts kissing Sonic. The royal blue hero could hardly believe his luck. Here he was, kissing and getting felt up by his pink girlfriend and the white jewel thief. 'Wait until Tails and Knuckles hear about _this_'

Amy makes the next move. Positioning her dripping flower over Sonic's face, she leans down to Sonic's 8 inch manhood and begins sucking on it. Not to be outdone, Rouge also begins sucking on Sonic's member when Amy offers it to her. Sonic's moans and groans are muffled by Amy's flower, and he occasionally shivers as his member is transferred from mouth to mouth. Eventually Rouge wraps her huge breasts around Sonic's shaft and begins massaging it. Sonic puts his hands on Amy's hips and buries his face in Amy's flower.

Chills shoot down Amy's spine as she rubs Sonic's abs and moans loudly. "Oh Sonic! Keep going!"

The speedster reaches up and begins pinching Amy's dark pink nipples. Another loud moan comes from the rose-pink hedgehog and she starts gyrating her hips, making Sonic's tongue go deeper into her pulsing womanhood.

Meanwhile, Rouge massages Sonic's appendage faster, also sucking on the tip of his 8 inch shaft. Sonic groans and begins rubbing Amy's clitoris with his left hand as he pinches her nipples with his right hand.

Amy tosses her head back and screams. "YES SONIKKU!! MORE!! MY PUSSY'S SO HOT FOR YOU!! MORE MY LOVE!!!"

Rouge frowns, but picks up her pace again. 'Just you wait Amy. I'll show you how to scream.' Rouge's increase makes Sonic's actions increase, and Amy finally reaches her limit. "SONIC!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

Underneath Amy, Sonic smiles and pushes his tongue as far as it can go. He pinches Amy's large nipples, and then she orgasms.

The sakura hedgehog's warm juices spray from her lower region as she screams Sonic's name. "SONIC!!!!"

The blue blur chuckles and helps Amy off of his face. "You taste pretty good, Ames."

Amy blushes. "Thanks Sonikku."

Rouge stops massaging Sonic's member and smiles. "My turn now?"

Any gives Sonic a worried look, but he nods. "It's only fair, baby."

Amy frowns, but Sonic pulls her close and whispers to her. "Keep in mind that I don't love her. All my love is yours."

Amy giggles and whispers back. "Same to you sexy."

Amy nods to the white bat, who looks Sonic over. "Now I see why Amy loves you so much. Your abs, your skill in bed, your huge member… She's a lucky woman."

Amy frowns. "I actually love him because he's sweet, gentlemanly, and he's the most caring guy I know. The fact he has abs and is skilled in bed and has a huge manhood is just a bonus for me."

Rouge shrugs. "Be that as it may, it's my turn now."

Sonic chuckles. "Come on down, Rouge."

The white huntress gets a small chill when Sonic's deep voice says her name. Amy moves to Sonic's shaft and wraps it in her breasts.

Once she begins massaging him, Rouge lowers herself onto Sonic's face. "Let's see how good you are, Sonic."

Rouge gets a thumbs-up from Sonic, and he begins tracing his tongue all over the outer areas of Rouge's shaven flower. Rouge gives a soft moan and begins rubbing Sonic's abs. Sonic's hands begin rubbing Rouge's back and spanking her firm rear.

Rouge smiles. "Again. Spank me again Sonic. Both hands this time."

Sonic does so, then reaches up to fondle Rouge's large mounds. His emerald eyes widen as he realizes the size of Rouge's breasts. 'Damn these things are huge… I sometimes wonder if these breasts are real or not, but right now I don't care.'

Meanwhile, Amy picks up the pace of her massage on Sonic's organ and also begins to very gently suck on the tip. Sonic gives a low growl and begins pinching Rouge's tan nipples.

The white bat's aquamarine eyes close as her pleasure rises, and she sensually begins gyrating her hips on Sonic's muzzle. "Wow Sonic. You're better at this than I imagined."

Sonic smiles and gently bites down on Rogue's swollen clitoris. Rouge's breath catches in her throat and chills race throughout her gifted body. Next, the huntress feels Sonic pinch her nipples and flick her clit with his tongue.

Rouge finally moans the cobalt hedgehog's name. "Ohh Sonic… That feels good."

Sonic worries a little about Amy. Surely this must make her wonder where his heart truly lies. However, Amy's speed increases on his massive member, making him give another low growl. Rouge also enjoyed Sonic's low moans. There was something primal about them that made her body heat up a little more. Sonic now began to inhale and exhale out of his mouth. The result was cold air, then hot air sweeping across Rouge's clitoris.

The white bat gasped and moaned loudly. "More Sonic! Give me more!"

Sonic's breathing increases, inching Rouge ever closer to orgasm. Sonic releases Rouge's breasts and puts his hands on her hips, pulling her down so his tongue could get extra penetration. Rouge starts rubbing her tan-colored nipples, moaning as Sonic's tongue explores the inner areas of her shaved flower. He comes across her G Spot and licks it.

Rouge's eyes widen and she gasps at this move. "AH! Sonic! MORE! My pussy's so wet, Sonic. Make it wetter! Make me cum!"

Sonic now starts licking Rouge's G Spot at a furious pace. Each lick makes Rouge scream loudly. "YES! YES! OH YES SONIC! JUST LIKE THAT! HERE IT COMES!!"

Sonic gives a few more licks, then he feels Rouge's opening pulse as her orgasm hits. Rouge screams Sonic's name as she climaxes on his face. "OHHH SONIC…. Wow…"

Amy finally stops massaging Sonic's 8 inch appendage and looks at the blissful expression on Rouge's face. She eventually looks at the pink hedgehog and smiles. "You have _no_ idea how lucky you are Amy."

Amy giggles. "Actually, I do."

Rouge climbs off of the blue hedgehog and kisses him. "Good job Sonic. Much better than I expected."

Amy rejoins Sonic and Rouge on her bed. "I hope you're not done, Sonikku."

Sonic sits up, smiling. "Nowhere close. However, I'll need a condom to keep going."

Amy smiles and gets him one. Putting the condom on his manhood, Sonic has Amy lay on her back.

Spreading her legs, the blue hero positions himself in front of Amy's waiting flower. "Ready honey?"

Amy nods. "For you, always."

Sonic inserts himself, making the sakura hedgehog moan. "Ohh Sonikku."

Once he's fully inside his lover, Sonic begins thrusting. Amy wraps her legs around him, closing her shining jade green eyes. "Oh Sonic… I love you so much."

Rouge leans forward and begins to lightly kiss and rub Sonic's rear. Sonic gives a low growl and begins rubbing Amy's clit.

Amy moans loudly. "Yes! Oh yeah! Faster Sonic! Go faster!"

Sonic smiles and speeds up. Amy's moans get louder, and Sonic turns to the white bat. "Do whatever you want back there."

Rouge smiles and begins licking around Sonic's anus, making sure to occasionally lick the anus itself. Sonic gets a few chills down his spine, and this makes him speed up his thrusting inside Amy.

The pink hedgehog screams with the pleasure. "HARDER SONIC!!!"

Sonic pounds Amy's opening a little harder and begins rubbing and pulling Amy's large dark pink nipples.

Amy's claws dig into Sonic's hands and she looks longingly into his eyes. "SONIKKU!! I-I'M GOING TO CUM!! UH!!!"

Sonic leans down and bites Amy's shoulders. Amy pulls Sonic as close as she can and screams his name as her next orgasm tears through her luscious body. "SOOONNIIIC!!!!!"

Her juices spray from her womanhood and land on Sonic's legs. The satisfied look on her face makes Sonic smile. "You look so cute Amy."

Amy blushes. "So do you Sonic."

The cerulean speedster looks behind him to the white huntress. "Rouge, get on your back."

Rouge's aquamarine eyes sparkle. Sonic being dominant was turning her on even _more_. She lays on her back, and Sonic pulls out of Amy.

He puts Amy in the doggy style position and issues his next command. "Amy Rose, eat Rouge out."

Amy buries her face in Rouge's shaved flower and begins licking and teasing her clitoris. Rouge holds Amy in place, moaning softly. "Ohh Amy… That's incredible."

Sonic chuckles. "Now you see why I enjoy Amy's blowjobs so much."

Rouge nods and closes her eyes as Amy begins biting and sucking on Rouge's clit. The white bat releases Amy's head and starts pinching her tan nipples, shivering with the pleasure. "Oh yes… Faster Amy."

Sonic enters Amy's drenched womanhood and begins a hard thrusting. Amy tosses her head back and screams. "AHH SONIC!!!!!"

Sonic frowns. "Keep eating Rouge out, Amy."

Amy resumes her task, giving loud muffled moans, and this makes Rouge start moaning loudly. "Amy! Amy! Faster! Please! I want it faster!"

Sonic spanks Amy and speeds up, making the rose-pink hedgehog shiver and moan even louder. Rouge finally begins to scream. "AMY! I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"

Amy nods and screams to Sonic. "SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM TOO!!!!"

The speedster smiles at his pink lover and the white bat. "Let it out, girls."

Sonic speeds up his thrusting, then Amy and Rouge orgasm at the same time. Amy shakes and screams her blue stud's pet name as her juices squirt onto Sonic's abs and thighs. "SONIKKU!!!!!!!"

Rouge then screams Amy's name as her climax tears through her body. "AMY!!!"

Sonic gently pulls out of Amy's dripping flower and rubs her lower back. "How are you doing Ames?"

Amy looks back to him, panting. "I'm fine Sonikku. (panting) Are you done back there?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No, and I'll tell you when I am."

Rouge looks at Sonic. "Have you and Amy had anal sex yet?"

Sonic smiles, making Rouge smile a little. 'Amy's so lucky. Look at that smile.' The white huntress snaps back to reality when the cerulean speedster answers her. "We have, and we're about to do that now."

Amy frowns. "I can't reach the lube."

Rouge gets it, and Sonic lubes up the condom. After lubing Amy's tight anus, Sonic grabs her hips and gently inserts his 8 inch shaft. The sakura hedgehog shivers and moans loudly, then Sonic begins thrusting. Amy tosses her head back, and Sonic grabs her quills gently to keep his lover in this position. Rouge takes this chance to start rubbing her erect dark pink nipples with one hand and her soaked flower with the other hand.

Amy screams with the pleasure. "OH SONIC!! OH ROUGE!! MORE!!! FASTER SONIC!!"

Sonic speeds up and spanks Amy a few times. Rouge liked Amy screaming for more, so she begins suckling on Amy's nipples and squeezing Amy's sensitive clitoris. Amy starts drooling as the pleasure makes it impossible to do anything else but scream. "UH!! UH!! DEEPER SONIC!!! MORE ROUGE!!!"

Rouge chuckles. "I didn't know you were suck a freak, Amy."

Sonic smiles. "Amy's been a good girl, so this is her reward."

Amy screams after Sonic stops speaking. "UH!!! ROUGE!! OH SONIC!!! I'M-I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!!!!"

Sonic spanks Amy again, Rouge pinches Amy's nipples, and this makes Amy orgasm once again. This time she screams Rouge's name as her juices spray from her body. _"ROUGE!!!" _

Sonic very gently pulls out of Amy and gets another condom. "The condom broke on that round."

The blue hedgehog and white bat let the rose-pink hedgehog female recover for a few minutes. Rouge goes and gets a double-ended strap-on that resembles the one seen in "Furry Bomb #1", but with two dildos.

She grins as she puts it on, then gets back on the bed. "Lay on your back again Amy."

Amy does so and spreads her legs. Rouge gets on top of her and inserts both dildos into Amy's body. One goes into her quivering flower, the other into her tight anus.

Amy arches her back and gasps as the double-penetration sends multiple waves of pleasure into her body. "AH! ROUGE!!"

Rouge begins thrusting, and Amy moans softly as the dildos penetrate her. Rouge suddenly stops, and Amy gives her a pleading look. "Why did you stop?"

Rouge looks behind her and sees Sonic frowning. "I didn't say to start, Rouge."

The white bat frowns. "I shouldn't have to-"

She's cut off as Sonic spanks her thick backside. "I didn't ask for back talk either."

Rouge turns to Amy, then tosses her head back and moans as Sonic inserts himself into her anus. "Oh Sonic… I'm sorry I didn't obey you."

Sonic begins thrusting hard and fast, making Rouge sigh. "Your apology is accepted Rouge. Now you can begin."

Amy knew Sonic could be dominant in bed, but this wasn't as dominant as he usually was. In fact, this was _more_ dominant than he usually was.

Those thoughts went away once Rouge began pounding her again. "Oh Rouge… Can you go faster?"

Rouge looks back to Sonic. "May I go faster?"

The blue hero shakes his head. "No, but I will, since you seem to like me inside your rear so much."

Sonic speeds up, making Rouge smile. "Uh. Uh. That feels so good Sonic."

Sonic grins, then hears Amy's loud screams. He has Rouge slow down her thrusting into Amy, much to her displeasure. "Dammit Sonic! Make her go faster!!"

Sonic shrugs. "Fine. You may go faster Rouge."

The white bat begins a fast thrusting into the sakura hedgehog. Amy begins squeezing her nipples as she writhes in pleasure on the bed. "Ah! Ah! Rouge! Faster!"

Rouge's pace increases after Sonic gives his permission, and he smiles. "Good girl."

Rouge begins moaning louder as Sonic reaches around to pinch her tan nipples. "Oh! Ah! Sonic! That feels wonderful! Please go faster!"

Sonic chuckles. "I want to hear you beg for it."

The white huntress does so. "Sonic, please! Please go faster! I want it harder, faster, and deeper! PLEASE!!"

The cobalt hedgehog looks down to Amy. "Ames, put three fingers up her pussy."

Amy nods and does so, making Rouge scream. "YES AMY!! YES SONIC!! UH!!!"

The pink hedgehog screams when Rouge squeezes her nipples, and the double-penetration from the dildo finally makes her reach her limit. "AHH!!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"

Rouge nods. "ME-ME TOO!!! UH!! MAKE ME CUM SONIC AND AMY!!!"

This time around, Rouge orgasms first, screaming Sonic and Amy's names. "SONIC!!! AMY!!! AHH!!!! UH!! UH! Oh wow."

Immediately after that, Amy orgasms again. Her body shakes as she screams Rouge's name. _"ROUGE!!!!" _

Sonic pulls out of Rouge's very attractive rear and plunges his manhood into her shaved womanhood once Amy removes her fingers, never stopping once. "No breaks for you Rouge."

Rouge gasps and looks behind her. "Please Sonic.. Fuck me harder. Please, I want it harder."

Meanwhile, Amy works the strap-on off of Rouge and puts it on herself. The sakura hedgehog has Sonic stop thrusting into Rouge, then gets behind him and gently inserts one of the dildos inside his anus.

Sonic winces and shudders. "Be gentle back there Amy. That's not quite what that area's for."

Amy kisses him. "Don't worry Sonikku. I'll be gentle."

Sonic nods. "Thanks."

Amy grins. "Now it's my turn to be dominant for a while. Sonic, you are to call me 'Mistress.' Rouge, you are to call Sonic 'Master'. Got it?"

The royal blue hero and white huntress nod, then Amy smiles. "Good. Sonic, you can resume thrusting now."

Sonic begins his thrusting again, also pinching Rouge's tan-colored nipples. He also stands her up on her knees when Amy tells him to. This makes all three participants in the same position.

Rouge feels Sonic's 8 inch shaft fill her completely, and she gasps. "AH!! Master, please!! Go faster!!"

Sonic speeds up, smiling as Rouge's moans get louder. Amy also speeds up, reaching around Sonic's muscular frame to squeeze and rub his nipples.

Sonic surprisingly found he was liking Amy's actions, and he shivered. "Mistress, please go faster."

Amy speeds up again and begins nibbling on Sonic's shoulders and neck. Giving a low growl, the blue blur begins doing the same to Rouge's neck and shoulders.

The white huntress moans loudly, then screams when Sonic's left hand begins squeezing her nipples and his right hand begins rubbing her swollen clit. "UH!! MASTER!! THAT FEELS _SO_ GOOD!! MORE!!!"

Sonic chuckles and his deep voice makes Rouge shiver. "Beg for it."

Rouge grabs Sonic's hand as she begs for him to give her more of him. "AHH!!! MASTER, PLEASE!! PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME FASTER!!!"

Sonic smiles. "Good girl."

He spanks her, then pounds her shaved flower as fast as he can. Amy also speeds up, and it's not very long before Rouge orgasms again. Her claws dig into Sonic's arm as she screams his name. _"SONIC!!!!" _

As she recovers, Sonic pulls out of Rouge's soaked womanhood and has Amy stop thrusting into his rear.

After she gently pulls out, Sonic turns to his rose-pink girlfriend, smiling. "Alright, off with the strap-on Ames."

Amy takes off the strap-on, and waits for her cobalt stud's next demand. Sonic gets on his back and pulls the white bat to him. "Alright Rouge, cowgirl position."

Rouge immediately gets in the cowgirl position, moaning as Sonic's massive member penetrates her once again.

She begins riding Sonic, but he frowns and spanks her. "I didn't say start yet."

Rouge stops, a pouting look on her face. Sonic motions Amy over and has her sit on his face again. He signals Amy to tell Rouge to start riding him again.

Amy's sparkling jade green eyes look into Rouge's shining aquamarine eyes. "Sonic says you can start now."

Rouge immediately begins riding Sonic's thick shaft, moaning softly. "Ohh yeah… So deep… May I go faster?"

Sonic gives a thumbs-up, then buries his tongue inside Amy's dripping core. His hands also come up and start rubbing Amy's large nipples.

Amy tosses her head back and starts gyrating her hips, moaning loudly. "Oh Sonic! Uh! That feels so good my love!"

Sonic gently bites down on Amy's throbbing clitoris and flicks it with his tongue. Amy gasps and digs her claws into Sonic's arms. "AHH!! SONIKKU!!! OH THAT FEELS GOOD!! MORE!!"

Meanwhile, Rouge begins to rub Sonic's nipples as she humps his member. "Uh! Oh yeah! Sonic, may I go faster?"

Sonic gives a thumbs-down this time, and begins thrusting upward when Rouge lowers herself. The white bat's pouting frown turns into a look of ecstasy as the royal blue hedgehog makes himself penetrate just a little deeper into her shaved opening.

Her moans get a little louder as she speeds up. " OH. YES. MORE, MASTER. GIVE ME MORE."

Sonic's pace increases and he also begins inhaling and exhaling inside Amy's pulsing womanhood. The sakura hedgehog's eyes widen as the cold air, then hot air is felt on her sensitive clitoris.

Her claws dig deeper into Sonic's arms and she screams as her next orgasm gets closer. "UH!! UH!! OH SONIKKU!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!"

Rouge nods, her next orgasm also getting closer. "I know he's your boyfriend Amy, but I love him right now too!! AAHHH!!!"

Sonic smiles. 'Talk about getting lucky.' Amy and Rouge orgasm at the same time. Amy's juices spray from her pulsing womanhood and Rouge tenses up as both females scream Sonic's name as loud as they can. _**"SONIC!!!!!!"**_

Amy and Rouge slowly climb off of Sonic and flop on the bed. The pink hedgehog turns to her blue boyfriend. "Sonikku? (panting) I need (panting) a few (panting) minutes."

Rouge nods. "Me too (panting) Sonic."

Sonic nods. "Fine, but can we please stop with the whole 'Master/Mistress' stuff?"

Amy and Rouge nod, then Sonic has Amy lay on her left side. Sonic lifts Amy's right leg and puts it on his right shoulder. Scooting as close as he can, Sonic's meaty 8 inch manhood penetrates Amy again.

This new position makes Amy moan loudly. "Ohh Sonic… I love feeling you enter me."

Sonic chuckles. "Good. I love entering you as well."

Sonic has Rouge lay on her left side as well, then begins thrusting while Amy's soft tongue once again teases Rouge's shaven flower.

Since Amy's behind Rouge, her tongue is coming from the back of Rouge's woman parts, and this makes Rouge shiver. "Oh wow… No one's ever eaten me out from behind like this Amy… Give me more."

Amy leans her head forward and begins nibbling on Rouge's clit. Rouge takes some of Amy's soft pink quills and holds her in place, her moans getting a bit louder. "Yes Amy! Just like that! Uh!"

Sonic spanks Amy and speeds up his thrusting, also beginning to rub and pinch Amy's dark pink nipples. The rose-pink hedgehog gives a loud muffled moan, and she signals Sonic to speed up again. He does, and Amy buries her tongue as far as she can, also giving Rouge's well-shaped rear several hard spanks. Rouge begins to gyrate her shapely hips as she starts pinching her tan-colored nipples.

The white bat moans loudly when Amy also starts rubbing her clitoris. "OH AMY! KEEP GOING!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

Sonic speeds up his thrusting and also starts rubbing her clitoris as well. This makes Amy scream to her cobalt lover. "OH!! S-SONIC!! UH!! I-I'M GOING TO-TO CUM TOO!! UHH!!!"

Sonic smiles. "Let it out you two."

Rouge reaches orgasm first. She screams Amy's name as her orgasm crashes over her well-developed body. _**"AMY!!!!" **_

Just after she climaxes, Amy orgasms. Her body shakes and her juices spray onto Sonic's abs and legs as she screams his pet name. _**"SONIKKU!!!!!! UH!! UH! **__Oh wow! _Oh Sonic…"

Sonic pulls out of Amy and takes the condom off. "That was great girls."

Amy and Rouge get on their knees and look at him, with Amy asking the question. "Sonikku? Could you unload on our faces please?"

Sonic smiles, because Amy's using the Puppy Face on him. He nods and positions himself. "Get ready. Here it comes."

Amy and Rouge moan along with Sonic as he sprays his seed onto their faces. Amy gets the first few jets of the speedster's load, then Rouge gets the next few jets. 10 seconds later Sonic finishes unloading onto Amy and Rouge. The thick liquid drips slowly down their naked bodies, finally coming to rest on their breasts. Sonic flops onto the bed, and the last thing he sees before passing out is Amy and Rouge cleaning each other up.

_-End dream sequence-_

_**-10 AM the next day-**_

The royal blue hero slowly opens his emerald green eyes. His six abs flex as he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

He looks at the clock, sitting on his bedside table. "Damn, 10 AM. That was some dream I had."

He climbs out of bed and goes on a run.

_**-2:30 PM-**_

Sonic returns from his extended run, sweating from his efforts. He takes a shower, and then relaxes on the couch for awhile. About 3:30 PM, Sonic gets a little worried. 'I hope Amy's okay.' He calls her, but gets only the answering machine. Frowning, the blue blur locks his door and walks to Amy's house.

_**-Amy's house, 4 PM-**_

Sonic arrives at his girlfriend's house and adjusts his blue muscle shirt. He knocks on the door, but gets no answer.

Testing the doorknob, Sonic finds the door is open, so he walks inside and calls for his lover.

"Amy?"

Still no answer. Sonic's ears then hear muffled talking coming from Amy's room. He remembered that Amy was spending some girl time with Rouge, but was thinking she'd be done by now. Sonic gets to Amy's room, but stops when he hears Amy is talking to Rouge about sex. He smiles. 'This should be good.'

After a short discussion about Amy being curious about girls, Sonic's emerald eyes widen when Rouge and Amy start stripping and passionately kissing.

After 10 minutes of increasingly passionate lesbian action, Sonic smiles when Amy's voice is heard. "Sonikku… Oh if only he were here right now."

Rouge tells Amy that Sonic had been there the whole time. The pink hedgehog gets very scared that Sonic might leave her, then the white bat opened the door. The cerulean speedster freezes, unable to run.

Amy's naked body crashes into him, holding him tightly. "Oh Sonic! Please don't leave me!"

Sonic chuckles. "Why would I leave you? To be honest, you should have just told me you were curious about girls."

Amy nuzzles his chest. "So you won't leave me?"

Sonic lifts her head. His emerald green eyes sparkle as they look into Amy's tear-filled green eyes. "Of course not. In fact, I'd like to take part if you don't mind."

Amy turns and looks at Rouge. She gives Amy a wink, and then Amy turns back to Sonic, a lustful smile on her face. "Get in here you!!"

Amy drags Sonic into the room, where he experiences the best case of déjà vu anyone could dream of.


End file.
